monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary
Cover You might get a kick out of reading my diary... seriously, you might. 06_14 I went for a gallop along the beach this morning for a couple of reasons. One, because I thought the sand might feel nice on my hooves, and two, a nice gallop always clears my head. There was a lovely tailwind too, that caught my wings and helped carry me along. It was almost as if I were flying down the beach, almost. I passed a ghoul and a manster who looked like they were my age. The ghoul was trying to teach the manster how to surf, but he didn't look scary comfortable. I didn't stop to watch though, because I was just getting my second wind and was really starting to enjoy myself. I also saw Sirena bob up out of the water and then sink again beneath the waves. She didn't see me, so I didn't stop for her either, as there was no guarantee that Sirena was going to come back to the surface anyway. I love Sirena to undeath, but I can never make wings or tails out of what she's about to do next. She tends to drift down her own path, and if it happens to cross the one you're on, it's always a treat. In fact, as flighty as she can be, Sirena is the reason Neighthan, Bonita and me all met and became friends. All of us were in middle school together, but we didn't really know each other very well. I was standing by my locker one day when this vampire kid asked if I would come to his little brother's birthday party and give flying pony rides. I wanted to kick the unliving dayfrights out of him, when Neighthan and Bonita walked past. Neighthan and Bonita stopped to try and play peacemaker, but the kid's friends ganged up on us, and pretty soon they were chasing us all down the hall. We turned the corner and there was Sirena. "Follow me if you want to unlive!", she said as she touched a brick in the wall that opened a secret passage. We all ran in, and she closed the door behind us. Bonita asked, "How'd you find this place?" Sirena just shrugged. "Sometimes not paying attention to where you're going gets you to places you really want to be." None of us understood what she was saying at the time, but we've all been beast friends ever since, and no matter how many schools we've bounced around to, we know we can always count on each other. 06_20 Every monster knows about Monster High, but not every monster wants to go there. I suppose there are different reasons for that. I've heard monsters say that the school isn't old enough to have traditions, that its just a fad that will 'run its course' and be replaced by some new creepy cool high school idea. I've also heard that the headmistress there is such a stickler for details and excellence that some members of the ghoul board think its making it too hard to attract new students. I don't really know what to think, although it has some pretty passionate monsters that say its the beast school ever. I know Mom and Dad are hoping that they accept my application so I can start there in the fall. I doubt that I'll get in, but I'm filling out the application anyway. Part of the application is a section where we're supposed to give a brief history of our monster scaritage. I started to just write: Father - Centaur, Mother - Harpy, and leave it at that, but I'm proud of my parents, so I didn't. Dad's a scientist who specializes in researching monster remedies and medicine. Mom is, or I should say was, an aerial surveyor. Now she works with dad as his research assistant. He calls her 'his ghoul frightday' and lays all his success at her feet. They met when they were working at an jungle research station with Dr Boolittle. I don't think mom and dad liked each other very much at first. Apparently, dad had a habit of getting lost in the jungle, and mom was always being sent out to find him. Dad says he never got lost, he just wanted to see what was over the next hill, even if that hill was 20 miles away. One day a monster storm was blowing in, and dad hadn't returned to the research station, so mom flew out, again, to find him. Mom found him about the same time a powerful down draft from the storm sent her crashing into the trees. Dad found her, mom's wings and one ankle were so badly sprained that she could neither fly nor walk. Dad felt so bad about mom getting hurt because of him that he put her on his back and carried her out of the jungle. Mom said this act of kindness caused her heart to melt right out of her chest. Dad also said that on the trip back they found out they had a lot more in common they they both realized, and that by the time they made it out of the jungle he felt like he'd found his best friend. Now mom says dad helps keep her grounded while dad says mom makes his heart soar. They're the beast parents ever, and they make me proud of what and who I am. 07_2 I've been accused of being as stubborn as some four legged normie animal that for some reason I can't remember the name of right now. I'm not sure which side of the family that stubborness comes from, but mom and dad both have their moments. Sometimes it's a good trait to have, like when I'm out for a run and my mind says 'STOP!' but I know my body can keep on going and sometimes not, like when I won't back down after I've been insulted. For instance, one of the most insulting things you can say to a centaur is 'How about a ride?' Centaurs don't give rides. Most monsters know this, but because I also have wings, they think it doesn't apply to me. I know I should have thicker skin by now, but there are just some soft spots that certain barbs always seem to find. I guess that's what makes me distrustful of other monsters. Yeah yeah, I know; you can't judge every monster by the words and actions of a few, but I've really gotten to the place where I assume any new monster I meet is one of the few until they prove they're not. Mom always tells me that no monster can take your dignity, but I can give it away by the way I react towards those who are trying to steal it from me. My mom has a lot of dignity stored up, while I constantly feel like I'm dropping a single coin into a very large and very empty vault. 07_10 Neighthan, Bonita and me all went to the movies tonight. We invited Sirena, but she said she would see where the currents took her. At least she's consistently inconsistent. The movie was the last one Veronica von Vamp made before she returned to her life as Elissabat and took the throne as the queen of the vampires. Of course, she could always make another one, after all, what's the point of being the queen if you can't do what you want every now and again? It was fun, and I liked the theater. It has a standing room only section for those monsters that don't really fit into a standard sized seat. After it was over we went to the Die-ner to grab a late fright snack, but I guess every other monster most have had the same idea, because we had to wait around a while for a table. While we were waiting, we heard two ghouls behind us talking about Monster High. They were exchange students of some sort, one was a lake monster from Rotland, and the other was a bigfoot from Monster Picchu. They were mostly talking to Neighthan, which was fine, since he's genuinely friendly and ghouls seem to think he's cute. I don't see it myself, but that's probably because I've known him for so long, he's more like a brother to me. I was actually wishing we were closer to this minotaur manster that was ahead of us in the line. He really made my wings flutter, but he was also with this sweet little cyclops ghoul, and you could tell they only had eye for each other. We finally got seated though, and our waitress was this vampire ghoul that tried to give us the wrong food twice, but she was so funny and apologetic about it that we had a hard time getting irritated at her. Neighthan said she was the daughter of Dracula, how he knew that I'm not sure, but like I said, he's much more friendly than the rest of us, and probably just asked. Sirena finally came floating in after we were finished. She said that she had been exploring the catacombs and met another ghost named Spectra. "I totally lost track of time, and then I got distracted, and then I couldn't remember where I was supposed to be, so I just came here." She said. We all talked for a little while longer about our chances of being able to start at MH in the fall. "We're going to get in." Neighthan said, "I'm not worried at all." Bonita was worried though, and she started chewing on the sleeve of her shirt as we were talking about it. I'm not worried as much about getting in as I am about fitting in. What if it's the same as every other school we've been to? I'm tired of being the odd-monster out, and if they don't want us, then they can just have their stupid school. I don't care how great it is... deep breath Avea... deep breath. It might be the beast thing to ever happen... or possibly the worst. Maybe. I'll just cross my fingers and hope for something in the middle. 07_30 I clopped down to the mailbox today, hoping to find the new pair of gloves I ordered, palomino in colour, velvet in material and just the right size to fit my hands. But what did I find instead? A letter embossed with the Monster High crest and a wax seal stamped with the initials HHB. This put a little giddy in my up, as it was certain to be a rejection letter. So I was all prepared for the thought of yet another year trying to find a school where we'd be welcome. I gave the letter to mom and trotted back to my room. After about a a minute I heard her crying. "Yep," I thought, rejection. Not that I'm cavalier about mom's hurt feelings. But since I already knew what it was going to say, I guess I just wasn't going to get all emotional about yet another high school that didn't want me. I walked back to where mom was standing and gave her a big hug. "It's okay mom, we can always try again next year." She didn't say anything, she just smiled through the tears and held up the letter. Miss Avea Trotter Dear Avea We are delighted to inform you that your application for enrollment at Monster High has been accepted for the fall scaremester. We trust that you are as excited to become part of the student body at Monster High as we are to welcome you to it. Sincerely, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Then, just for a minute, I started crying too. I'm not sure why, maybe, some part of me hopes this well be the one place where I'll be accepted for who and what I am... now wouldn't that be a real kick in the pants? Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Avea Trotter logs Category:Doll diaries